Más allá de la imprimación
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Jacob se ha ido y nadie sabe donde está, pero Renesmee no se rinde y decide ir en su busca para conocer la verdad. ONE SHOT.


**MÁS ALLÁ DE LA IMPRIMACIÓN.**

**Livia Scofield Miller.**

Llevaban sin saber nada de él desde hacía casi un mes.

Se había marchado sin decirle nada a nadie.

Nadie entendía el porqué de su huida.

Solo una persona sabía la verdad.

- Papá...

- Dime cielo.

- Nada. - Renesmee se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su padre, le cogió el mando de la mano y cambió de canal. - Solo es una tontería. - dijo, aunque no podía engañar a su padre. No en esos momentos. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para molestarse en ocultar sus pensamientos a su padre.

- No. No se sabe nada de Jacob. - dijo Edward, mirando a su hija, que apenas tenía cinco años, pero que ya aparentaba unos dieciocho. - ¿Eso es lo que querías preguntarme?

- No. - mintió, poniendo morritos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Odio que me leas la mente. – murmuró, hablando más para si que para su padre.

- Cariño, ya sabes que es algo que yo no puedo controlar. - le quitó el mando de la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesita de café que tenían delante. - Ya sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu cabeza. – dijo, tomando con cariño la mano de su hija, aunque esta se soltó al momento.

- Ya lo se... - Renesmee se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón, al que acababa de entrar Emmett. - Bueno, me voy.

- ¿A donde vas, enana? - dijo Emmett, cogiendo a su sobrina por la cintura, alzándola del suelo.

- A ningún lado. - respondió.

Emmett la dejó en el suelo y se alejó un par de pasos, mirándola sorprendido. Ella nunca le había hablado así. Emmett no dijo nada y se marchó escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación.

- Perdona. - murmuró Renesmee, yendo como alma en pena hacia la puerta de la calle. – Lo siento, Emmett.

Edward la miraba desde el sofá, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable. Él era el único que conocía el motivo de la huida de Jacob, y continuaba guardando el secreto, a pesar de que ello causaba mucho dolor a su hija. "Es por su bien" – no dejaba de repetirse, aunque no conseguía ni convencerse a si mismo.

Sabía que Jacob y Renesmee siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos. Debido a la imprimación de Jacob hacia Renesmee, había permitido que este estuviera en su casa siempre que quería, pero esa amistad había llegado a un límite que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Jacob había empezado a sentir algo más fuerte por Renesmee. Algo que iba más allá de la imprimación. Se había enamorado de ella.

- ¿Renesmee se ha marchado? - dijo Bella, que había entrado en el salón sin que Edward se diera cuenta. - ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

- Si. Perdona, Bella. - Edward se puso en pie y fue a abrazar a su esposa, que le recibió con un apasionado beso. - Se ha marchado hace unos minutos. Le apetecía pasear. Estar sola.

- Sigue muy afectada por la marcha de Jacob. - dijo Bella, abrazando a Edward, acariciando su espalda con dulzura. - Ojala pudiera ayudarla. Encontrar a Jacob.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es su mejor amigo. Le necesita. Sin mencionar el tema... Bueno. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. - dijo Bella, evitando decir la palabra 'imprimación'. - La conexión que hay entre ellos está causando su malestar.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? - dijo Edward, delatando que él mismo sabía algo.

- Porque sé que sabes algo.

...

Renesmee avanzaba a paso lento por la reserva, hasta que llegó a la playa y se encontró con Quil y Claire, que estaban jugando en la orilla del mar. Se acercó a ellos, intentando olvidar su malestar y cogió a Claire en brazos.

- Hola, preciosa. – dijo sonriendo, besando la mejilla de la niña, que ya tenía ocho años. - Hola Quil.

- Hola, Nessie. - dijo la niña, poniendo de nuevo los pies en el suelo, yendo a abrazar a Quil.

- Hola, Renesmee. ¿Como estás?

- Pues mal. - dijo, sin molestarse en mentir. Quil era uno de sus mejores amigos y nunca le mentía. - Echo mucho de menos a Jacob.

- Todos le echamos de menos.

- Pero ya sabes que lo mío es distinto.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Claire, mirándoles a ambos. - Yo también echo de menos a Jacob.

- Si Quil se marchara, ¿le echarías de menos? - dijo Renesmee, poniéndose en cuclillas, poniéndose a la altura de los ojos de la pequeña sobrina de Emily.

- Muchísimo. Él es mi lobo.

- Pues lo mismo me pasa a mí con Jacob.

- Ah!

- Él es mi lobito.

- Lo siento. – dijo, acariciando la mejilla de Renesmee, que sonrió levemente ante el gesto de la niña.

- ¿De verdad no sabéis nada de él? - dijo, mirando a Quil. - ¿Nada de nada?

- Por desgracia, no. - dijo Quil, sentándose en el suelo. Las dos chicas hicieron lo mismo. - Lo último que sé de él es que, la mañana del día que se marchó, me dijo que iba a dar un paseo, que tenía que hacer una cosa.

- ¿Que cosa? - preguntó Claire.

- Lo correcto.

- De acuerdo. – suspiró Renesmee.

Renesmee se puso en pie, se despidió de los chicos con la mano, y echó a correr hacia la casita en la que Jacob vivía con su padre. Allí no había nadie, pero aun así entró en la casa y fue hacia el dormitorio de Jacob, donde tantas noches había pasado viendo películas con él.

El móvil de Jacob estaba encima de la cama, que seguía sin hacer. Lo cogió y comenzó a mirar los números de las últimas personas con las que había hablado Jacob, intentando averiguar algo. Se sorprendió al reconocer el número de su padre y el de su tía Rosalie, las dos personas que apenas soportaban que Jacob y ella fueran tan amigos.

Respiró hondo y marcó el número de Rosalie. Se quedó escuchando, sin decir nada.

_- ¿Que quieres ahora?_

Renesmee se quedó en silencio.

_- Espero que no hayas vuelto, porque la vamos a tener otra vez._

Renesmee se tapó la boca con la mano, porque había estado a punto de hablar.

_- Deja en paz a nuestra niña, chucho. Sigue donde quieras que estés y deja a Renesmee en paz de una vez._

Renesmee colgó, alucinada por lo que acababa de oír. Decidió llamar a su padre, deseando descubrir algo más, pero temiendo lo que podía escuchar.

_- ¿Que haces llamándome, Jacob? Pensaba que ya lo habíamos hablado._

Renesmee no dijo nada. Continuó a la espera, sintiendo como comenzaba a temblarle las manos.

_- Ya sabes que es mejor que sigas en Brasil._

- ¿En Brasil? - exclamó Renesmee, sintiendo como el teléfono desaparecía de su mano.

Echó a correr, sintiendo como el móvil caía al suelo.

Pensó en volver a casa a pedirle explicaciones a su padre, pero no quería perder el tiempo. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y puso el gps rumbo a la Isla Esme. Su intuición le decía que Jacob estaba allí.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a México, decidió hacer una parada. Se adentró en un frondoso bosque y se sentó en el suelo. Se sentía agotada. Llevaba corriendo todo el día, ignorando las muchas llamadas de teléfono de su familia. Cuando había llamado a su padre, se había delatado, y estaba segura de que habían averiguado sus intenciones.

Decidió cazar algo para cenar y, cuando terminó, sin mancharse lo más mínimo, se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

En cuanto se quedó dormida, en su mente apareció el rostro de Jacob, del que no podía dejar de pensar.

Pensaba en él al levantarse. Mientras estaba en clase. Cuando comía. Cuando hacía los deberes. Cuando cenaba. Cuando dormía.

Al principio no entendía porque pensaba tanto en él. Al final lo entendió todo. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Se despertó cuando empezaba a amanecer, pero no debido a la luz del Alba, sino a que su móvil volvía a sonar. Miró la pantalla. No conocía el número.

- ¿Diga? - respondió, intrigada.

_- Hola, Renesmee._

- Jacob, ¿eres tú? - dijo, sintiendo como iba a ponerse a llorar. "Cuanto he echado de menos oír tu voz." Pensó - Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Me tenías muy preocupada. ¿Dónde estás?

_- Renesmee, vuelve a casa._

- ¿Qué?

- _Renesmee, no vengas._

- Mi padre te ha llamado, ¿verdad? Él te ha dicho que iba y que me digas que no vaya. - dijo, enfadándose con su padre. - Pues me da igual lo que diga él y cualquiera. Voy a ir contigo.

_- Renesmee..._

- Deja de llamarme Renesmee de una vez. - dijo, poniéndose nerviosa. Jacob nunca la había llamado así.

_- Renesmee, no quiero que vengas._

Se quedó helada al oír eso. Había empezado a correr, pero se detuvo de golpe. "No puede ser verdad."

- _No quiero que vengas. No podemos volver a vernos. ¿Es que no entiendes el motivo de mi marcha?_

Renesmee colgó el teléfono. No podía seguir escuchando. "Jacob se ha marchado por mi culpa. No quiere saber nada de mí." - pensó, emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha, aunque esta vez mucho más despacio. - "Pues que me lo diga a la cara. Que se atreva a decirme que no quiere volver a saber nada de mí. Solo así conseguirá que me aleje de él"

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus piernas adquirieran más rapidez y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Ya pudo parar el gps cuando llegó a Honduras. Podía sentir el aroma de Jacob, aunque muy levemente, pero ello le ayudó a llegar, un día después, a Brasil.

Como llegó de noche y sin un solo dólar, tubo que ir hacia la Isla de su abuela a nado.

No le importó. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para detenerse ante un mísero charco de agua.

.-.-.-.

Jacob no había podido dormir en toda la noche. No después de lo que le había dicho a Renesmee por teléfono.

Edward le había llamado, diciéndole que Renesmee había descubierto la verdad y que iba hacia allí. Le pidió que hiciera que su hija volviera a casa, y solo se le ocurrió decirle que ella había sido el motivo de su marcha, aunque no era verdad. Él no había querido irse, había sido Edward quien había hablado con él, diciéndole que lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Renesmee no podía ser.

Se tumbó sobre la arena, a ver las estrellas, cuando sintió de repente un ligero aroma que se le hacía muy familiar. El aroma de Renesmee. "No puede ser. Ya vuelvo a tener imaginaciones. " - pensó, mirando hacia el muelle, donde estaba la lancha que había utilizado para ir desde Rio de Janeiro a la Isla.

Se puso en pie de golpe cuando vio a alguien salir del agua. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Se había quedado sin habla al ver a Renesmee, que se acercaba a él, empapada.

Cuando la tuvo delante, intentó volver a hablar, pero continuaba mudo. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que Renesmee estaba empapada por el agua del mar, tenía las mejillas repletas de lágrimas.

- Renes...

- Eres un gilipollas. - sollozó Renesmee, secándose las lágrimas con los puños, lo cual era inútil. Sus puños también estaban mojados. - Como te atreves a hacerme venir hasta aquí, súper preocupada por ti, y decirme que te has ido por mi culpa! - comenzó a gritar, pegando puñetazos a Jacob en el pecho.

Jacob la cogió por las muñecas, intentando que no le pegara más, pero ella se deshizo de sus manos y continuó pegándole.

Jacob cayó al suelo, con Renesmee encima, que ahora le estaba pegando en la cara.

- Renesmee, por favor. - dijo, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos.

- Que-no-me-lla-mes-Re-nes-mee.

- Nessie, por favor.

En cuanto oyó eso, Renesmee se hizo a un lado y se quedó sentada en el suelo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y continuó llorando, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Jacob la miró. Estaba realmente hermosa.

Se sintió culpable al pensar en eso, sobretodo porque Renesmee estaba llorando por su culpa.

Quiso abrazarla, pero no se atrevió. Quiso decirle algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

- ¿Tanto me odias? - dijo Renesmee, aun llorando con el rostro cubierto con sus manos.

- ¿Qué? - consiguió decir Jacob, que se estaba limpiando la sangre del labio que Renesmee acababa de partirle.

- ¿Tanto me odias que has abandonado tu vida y a todos tus amigos de la reserva? - levantó la vista, pero no miró a Jacob, sino al cielo. - Si me lo hubieras dicho, me hubiera marchado yo, y todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

- Pero es que yo no te odio, Nessie.

- Claro que si! Esta mañana me lo dijiste.

- No te odio, Nessie. - repitió, llevando su mano a la barbilla de la chica, obligándola a mirarle. - Todo lo contrario. Por eso he tenido que irme.

- Eso es una gilipollez. Yo te quería. Eras mi mejor amigo. Y me abandonaste! - exclamó, poniéndose en pie. - Ahora soy yo la que te odio. – dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿De verdad me odias? - dijo Jacob, deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

- No. Me odio a mí misma por no poder odiarte. - dijo Renesmee, yendo hacia la casa. Fue a uno de los dormitorios y se dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía agotada. - Y odio a mi padre.

- ¿Por qué? - Jacob se sentó a su lado, mirándola. No podía apartar su mirada de ella. Era el ser más hermoso que había visto nunca.

- Por mentirme.

- Renesmee, yo...

- Que no me llames así! - exclamó.

- Nessie, yo...

- ¿Tú, qué? Eh?

- No sé que decirte.

- Dime la verdad. - dijo, incorporándose. - Dime porque el hombre al que amo se ha ido de mi lado.

Jacob no dijo nada. Estaba alucinado. Renesmee acababa de decir que le amaba.

Renesmee llevó su mano a la mejilla de Jacob, acariciándole levemente, enseñándole todo lo que sentía por él.

Jacob empezó a comprender muchas cosas. Por eso Renesmee había ido a buscarle. Porque le amaba. Y se odió a si mismo por haberse marchado, porque él también la amaba.

- Yo también te quiero. - dijo Jacob, acariciando la mano que Renesmee aun tenía en su mejilla.

- No. Yo te quiero. Tú solo estás imprimado de mí.

- No, Renesmee. - la tomó de la otra mano y besó el dorso de ambas. - La imprimación es lo que me acercó a ti. Esto va mucho más allá de la imprimación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Como puedes saberlo? ¿Como puedes distinguir ambos sentimientos?

- Porque llevo cinco años imprimado de ti, pero un año enamorado. Creo que sé distinguir lo que mi corazón siente por ti.

Renesmee se puso a llorar de nuevo, esta vez debido a la emoción. No podía creerse lo que Jacob le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Por eso mi padre te pidió que te marcharas? - dijo Renesmee sin que apenas le saliera la voz. - ¿Por si yo no te correspondía?

- Si. Al menos eso quiero pensar. - dijo Jacob, sonriendo por primera vez en un mes.

- Papá no te odia… - susurró Renesmee, sintiéndose cada vez más feliz. – Solo estaba preocupado por ti.

- Eso creo. – dijo Jacob, secando las lágrimas de Renesmee con sus dedos. - ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Volvemos?

- ¿Vas a volver? - dijo Renesmee, viendo sonreír aun más ampliamente a Jacob. - ¿Volverás con nosotros?

- No. Voy a volver contigo. - Jacob se acercó a Renesmee y la besó. - Pero mañana. Esta noche es nuestra.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Esto es algo que escribí hace tiempo y he querido compartirlo con vosotras.**


End file.
